Кнут и пряник
by 8Gilluin8
Summary: О педагогической позиции и ее последствиях


От автора: фик представляет из себя размышления автора на обозначенную тему, поэтому в нем очень много разговоров и очень мало действия. По моим представлениям это грусный фик, хотя никто не умер и даже не заболел. Большое спасибо Фэйт, Тигре и Кошке Кате на неоценимую помощь.

Действие происходит сразу после падения Темного Лорда.

**Посвящается моему дедушке, заслуженному учителю России.**

Кнут и пряник

_Добрым словом и пистолетом можно сделать больше, _

_чем просто пистолетом. Или просто добрым словом._

_Народная мудрость_

Профессор школы Чародейства и Волшебства "Хогвартс", декан факультета Слизерин, почетный член "Сугубо Экстраординарного общества зельеварителей" Гораций Слизнорт сидел в уютном кресле у камина и курил трубку. Надо сказать, что в последнее время он редко позволял себе это удовольствие, в конце концов, годы берут свое и здоровье уже не то. Но сегодня был один из тех дней, когда без трубки решительно не обойтись. Что может скрасить вечер, проведенный в одиночестве, лучше хорошей книги, хорошего табака и засахаренных ананасов, к которым Гораций питал слабость? А в том, что табак наилучшего качества, сомневаться не приходилось. Его присылал профессору один из бывших учеников, в настоящее время хозяин нескольких табачных плантаций в Америке. Да, отказать себе в трубке было никак невозможно. Но только сегодня, всего один раз на этой неделе. Надо и о здоровье подумать.

Увы, здоровье Горация было гораздо хуже, чем ему бы хотелось, что служило источником постоянных тревог и огорчений. Вне всяких сомнений, работа в школе влияла на него самым пагубным образом. Постоянный шум, суета у с утра до ночи. А дети! Сколько тревог и беспокойства доставляли они своим учителям! Не было еще года, чтобы не случилось хотя бы одной серьезной неприятности, если не чего-нибудь похуже. Нет, слава Мерлину, смертельных случаев в школе не было уже много лет, но травмы, в том числе довольно опасные – постоянно. И ничего удивительного, если собрать вместе столько малолетних волшебников - иначе и быть не может. Один квиддич чего стоит! А драки на переменах, происходившие чуть не каждый день, несмотря на все запреты и наказания! Особенно в последнее время…

Да, в последнее время всем пришлось нелегко, и Горацию не лучше прочих. Попробуй помири детей, чьи родители воюют не на жизнь, а на смерть! Отбери у них палочку, так они голыми руками друг друга поубивают! Да и мыли о бывших учениках, ставших убийцами, тоже не добавляли Горацию радости. Зачем?! У большинства из них было все – имя, богатство, положение в обществе, и разве он не помог бы им добиться еще большего? Но нет, они предпочли карьеру преступников, став соратниками безумца, тоже, между прочим, бывшего ученика…

Профессор резко тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные воспоминания. Он не позволит мрачным мыслям испортить чудесный вечер! Что толку в размышлениях? Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть исчез, надо жить дальше и радоваться, и пореже вспоминать о жертвах последней войны. В конце концов, большинство из них выбрали свою судьбу сами, а воспоминаниями никого не вернешь. Так что разумнее подумать о делах насущных, о письме Дамблдора, к примеру.

Гораций взял письмо с изящного журнального столика, где оно дожидалось его внимания рядом с коробкой сладостей и томиком римского тезки. Директор Хогвартса просил прийти завтра с утра в его кабинет и намекал на некую приятную неожиданность, но этот намек нисколько не обрадовал Горация, скорее встревожил. Дело в том, что почти все блистательные идеи Дамблдора оборачивались для учителей, а в особенности для деканов, очередной головной болью. Идеи были, бесспорно, хороши и всегда эффективны, но надо же и о коллегах подумать! "Откажусь, непременно откажусь, - решил про себя Гораций. – Так и скажу ему: если хочешь, чтобы я остался, выбрось это из головы".

Дело в том, что хотя многие мечтали о должности профессора Хогвартса (особенно те, кто никогда не имел дело с детьми), Гораций совсем не дорожил своим местом, даже наоборот. Не то чтобы он не любил свою работу, в общем и целом он был ею доволен, но еще четыре года назад он решил подать в отставку и уйти на покой, и каждый раз директор уговаривал его остаться. "На кого ты оставишь детей, Гораций?" – спрашивал его Дамблдор, и Гораций с тяжелым вздохом соглашался остаться еще на год. Директор каждый раз обещал поискать кого-нибудь на замену, но до сих пор не нашел, чему, если быть объективным, не следовало удивляться.

Во время войны поиски нового преподавателя были делом далеко не первой важности, не говоря уж о том, что и в мирное время найти подходящего человека было весьма непросто. Ведь от предполагаемого преемника требовалась не только способность разбираться в зельях существенно лучше, чем на уровне школьной программы, но и умение работать с детьми, что, как не единожды убеждался на горьком опыте Гораций, гораздо сложнее и гораздо реже встречается. Кроме того, он должен быть выпускником Слизерина, потомком хорошего рода, человеком ответственным и достойным доверия. Ну и где такого найдешь? Гораций с горечью подумал, что поиски могут затянуться на годы, и приготовился ответить на привычные уговоры хмурым согласием. Но никаких нововведений! Никаких экспериментов, иначе он немедленно уходит в отставку. Принятое решение успокоило профессора, и он с наслаждением затянулся.

- Добрый день, Гораций, рад тебя видеть, - произнес Дамблдор и протянул коллеге руку, помогая выбраться из камина.

- Я бы сказал: доброе утро, - проворчал Гораций. – Зачем я тебе понадобился в такую рань? Между прочим, мой отпуск еще не закончился, так что у меня есть полное право спать хоть до вечера.

- Здравствуйте, - негромкий голос прозвучал откуда-то сбоку и заставил Горация вздрогнуть от неожиданности и резко обернуться. Однако настороженность на лице профессора тут же сменилась улыбкой.

- Здравствуйте, мой мальчик! Рад Вас видеть!

Это был Снейп, один из многочисленных бывших учеников Горация, причем из числа любимых (которых тоже было немало). Он был одет во все черное и стоял в глубокой тени, так что мудрено было заметить его сразу.

- Взаимно, - откликнулся Снейп, но никакой радости на его лице не отразилось. Впрочем, Гораций этого и не ждал.

- Очень хорошо, - сказал Дамблдор. – Гораций, ты уже несколько раз говорил, что хотел бы уйти на покой…

- И скажу еще раз! Стар я уже для этой безумной работы!

- …Так что я внял твоим просьбам и нашел тебе преемника, - он кивнул в сторону Снейпа.

- Что? – до Горация не сразу дошел смысл сказанного. – Альбус, ты шутишь!

- Уверяю тебя, я вполне серьезен.

- Ты с ума сошел!

- Я слышу это так часто, что впору усомниться в собственной вменяемости. И, тем не менее, я уверен, что пребываю в здравом рассудке.

- Но ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно! – Гораций нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой и повернулся к Снейпу. – Вы знаете, что я всегда был о Вас самого высокого мнения, я никогда этого не скрывал. Вы можете добиться очень многого, если займетесь исследованиями. Но поверьте моему опыту, работа в школе совсем не то, что Вам нужно. Да, разумеется, должность профессора в Хогвартсе – для многих предел мечтаний, это почет, влияние, да и деньги, - он искоса взглянул на Дамблдора. – немаленькие, но Вы и близко не представляете, с какой морокой все это связано. Вам не оставят ни минуты свободного времени! Ни единой минуты! Так что о науке можете забыть. Вам придется отвечать на глупейшие вопросы и разбираться в идиотских ситуациях, выясняя, кто кому первым наступил на ногу, и так целыми днями. Более того, Вас поднимут и среди ночи, если вдруг потребуется. Возможно, Вам кажется, что Вы любите детей, хотя, откровенно говоря, я никогда не замечал этого за Вами, но уверяю Вас, через месяц Вы их возненавидите! Вы, наверное, еще помните, на что бывают похожи уроки зельеварения, когда только два или три человека способны правильно прочесть рецепт с первого раза, хотя чего, казалось бы, проще. И о последствиях ошибок всех остальных Вы, вероятно, тоже еще не забыли. Добавьте к этому километры редкостной чуши, которую пишут в эссе и контрольных работах. Вам придется читать ее каждый день по нескольку часов, а потом еще и объяснять каждому, где он ошибся. Разумеется, это неизбежно, это единственный способ чему-то научить, но, извините, не с Вашим терпением! Не говоря уж о том, что когда кому-нибудь на территории школы понадобится зелье сложнее чая с молоком, они обратятся к Вам. Да еще будут настаивать, чтобы сию же минуту! Вы с самом деле хотите для себя такой жизни? – Гораций перевел дух и повернулся в Дамблдору. – А ты мог бы подумать о том, что двадцать лет – не тот возраст, когда можно брать на себя такую ответственность. Конечно, молодости все кажется простым, но ты-то лучше нас всех знаешь, что такое быть учителем, - он снова повернулся к Снейпу. – Ну что, молодой человек, я Вас убедил?

- Нет, - ответил тот безо всякого выражения в голосе.

- Нет! – Гораций всплеснул руками. – Даже не знаю, что можно еще сказать, чтобы вы образумились.

- В таком случае я считаю вопрос закрытым. Будь добр, покажи Северусу планы уроков, личные дела и прочее. А мне надо заглянуть в Министерство, я обещал Фаджу обсудить с ним сегодня одно дело. Где-то через час вернусь.

- Привет передавай, - мрачно ответил Гораций.

- Я понимаю, на что Вы рассчитываете, - говорил Гораций, когда они медленно шли по пустынным коридорам. – Но не думаю, что Ваши надежды оправданы. Разумеется, декан Слизерина – человек весьма уважаемый и влиятельный, и не стану скрывать, что я многого достиг на этой должности. Думаю, Вы догадываетесь, хотя бы отчасти, как именно мне это удалось, но предупреждаю сразу: Вам это повторить не удастся. Вы слишком молоды, чтобы к Вам отнеслись серьезно, и что гораздо хуже, Вы не чистокровный волшебник. Вы знаете, как я далек от предрассудков, ибо давно убедился, что даже среди маглорожденных встречаются исключительные таланты. Вспомнить хотя бы Эванс из вашего класса…

Снейп сделал резкое движение рукой и сжал пальцы в кулак.

- Да, ужасная история! – Гораций вздохнул. – Особенно для нас, которые знали ее лично. Такая милая девочка! Но что поделаешь, такова жизнь! Да, так вот, я говорил, что не мне Вам объяснять, как важна родословная, когда имеешь дело со Слизерином. Факультет никогда не примет Вас как своего лидера. Будет терпеть по необходимости, но и только. Зачем Вам это нужно? Видимо, Альбус просто не понимает, на какую унизительную роль он обрекает Вас. Он гриффиндорец и считает, что предрассудки можно преодолеть. Не будем судить его строго, но советую еще раз: откажитесь, пока не поздно!

- Поздно, - сказал Снейп. – Я уже согласился.

- Ну так скажите, что передумали! Не заставит же он Вас насильно, в конце-то концов!

- Нет! – резко ответил Снейп и остановился. – Я не могу!

Гораций остановился тоже и внимательно посмотрел в лицо бывшего ученика, одновременно узнавая и не узнавая его. Так случалось почти с каждым: вчерашние подростки неуловимо менялись, становясь взрослыми. Горацию никогда не удавалось отследить момент этой перемены, просто наступал день, когда вместо ребенка он видел перед собой взрослого. То же произошло и со Снейпом: куда-то ушли вызов и вечная насмешка, сменившись холодной решимостью, помимо которой нельзя было ничего прочесть. Гораций вдруг подумал, что такое лицо может быть у приговоренного к смерти, считающего себя правым, или у фанатика – отрешенное, как будто ничего кроме собственной правоты уже не имеет значение. Нелепая мысль, подумал Гораций, и отогнал ее, продолжая вглядываться в лицо молодого человека. Да, надо признаться, по крайней мере, себе: он не понимает Снейпа. Конечно, налицо честолюбие и упрямство, надо заметить, очень слизеринские качества, но не только они. И это "не только" было непонятно. Нельзя сказать, что непонимание сильно смутило Горация, он давно расстался с убеждением молодости, что можно знать и понимать все на свете, а потому он прибегнул к любимому способу разрешения таких ситуаций – сделал вид, что понимает.

- Разумеется, - мягко сказал он. – Пойдемте в библиотеку, я покажу Вам маленькую дверцу, которой Вы никогда не видели, хотя и просидели рядом чуть ли не все семь лет. Там очень сильные чары сокрытия, и не напрасно, ведь за этой дверцей хранятся личные дела учеников. Всех, кто когда-нибудь учился в Хогвартсе! Тысячи и тысячи томов! Разумеется, вход кому-либо кроме директора и преподавателей строго запрещен. Интереснейшее место, поверьте! Признаюсь, я провел там не один час, читая дела одноклассников, других учителей и просто знаменитых людей. А потом по намекам в разговорах выяснилось, что все учителя Хогвартса занимались тем же в первый год работы. Так что хотя бы одно удовольствие Вам здесь наверняка обеспечено…

- Еще раз говорю тебе, что ты делаешь глупость, - Гораций отхлебнул чая. Надо сказать, чаи у Дамблдора всегда великолепны. Конечно, у самого Горация были ничуть не хуже, но он, как и всякий гурман, умел ценить угощение, и от чая у директора никогда не отказывался. Впрочем, не только он. Дамблдор умел приглашать, но далеко не все приглашенные могли оценить по достоинству гастрономическую составляющую этих визитов. – Я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься. Конечно, я устал, но не настолько, чтобы лечь и умереть прямо сейчас. Поверь мне, Снейп не тот человек, который может быть учителем. Ему надо запереться в лаборатории и заниматься наукой. Причем в одиночестве, потому что с любым напарником он поругается в первые же полчаса. И ты хочешь, чтобы этот человек работал с детьми!

- Мне известно о Северусе гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь, - спокойно ответил Дамблдор. – В том числе и о его неумении жить с людьми. Но у всех есть свои мелкие недостатки, а детей учить кто-то должен.

- Ничего себе, мелкий недостаток! Или ты думаешь, что он исправится? Конечно, в таком возрасте… Да ради всего святого! Он же всего на три года старше выпускного класса! Его всерьез никто принимать не будет! А особенно – чистокровные отпрыски. Ты что, забыл, с кем имеешь дело? Это Слизерин! Они того, у которого нет трех поколений предков-волшебников, и за человека-то не считают!

- Однако для Тома Риддла было сделано исключение, - холодно заметил Дамблдор, заставив Горация сильно вздрогнуть и просыпать сахар мимо чашки.

- Ну ты и вспомнил! Да еще к столу! Не шути больше так, чай все-таки горячий. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы Снейп воспользовался методами Риддла? В лучшем случае, и наиболее вероятном, к счастью для нас, его просто уничтожат. А что будет в худшем, я даже думать боюсь. Но ты ведь не хочешь этого, Альбус? – в голосе Горация проскользнули жалобные нотки. - Ты же первый был против Темного Лорда!

- Разумеется, не хочу. Я просто напомнил тебе, что и для Слизерина есть вещи важнее родословной. И можешь быть спокоен, история Тома не повторится в Хогвартсе, пока я директор. Насчет Северуса тоже не волнуйся – он справится гораздо лучше, чем ты думаешь, а, в крайнем случае, я всегда смогу ему помочь.

- Ты – директор школы, и волен делать с ней все, что угодно, - Гораций встал. – Но я тебя предупреждаю: ты испортишь жизнь мальчику и сам не оберешься неприятностей. Пожалуй, его мне жаль все-таки больше. Но когда ты поймешь свою ошибку и придешь ко мне за помощью, я тебе не откажу, потому что старая дружба и забота о детях важнее разногласий. До свидания!

Он величественно прошествовал к камину.

- Всего хорошего, и пусть отдых пойдет на пользу твоему здоровью. Но если понадобится помощь, я непременно обращусь к тебе.

Гораций зачерпнул полную горсть летучего пороха и резко швырнул ее в огонь.

Нельзя сказать, что Гораций был недоволен своей жизнью. Нет, совсем наоборот! Он обрел долгожданный покой. Какое это счастье, когда не надо вставать по утрам, а вечера посвящать проверке бесконечных домашних заданий! Наконец-то у него появилось достаточно времени и для чтения научных работ по зельеварению, выходивших в Англии, Европе и Америке, и для собственных маленьких экспериментов, и для общения, разумеется! Гораций не пропускал ни одного приема или вечеринки, на которые его приглашали, а приглашали, конечно, повсюду. Жаловаться на непопулярность было бы вопиющей неблагодарностью.

Что может быть приятнее жизни светского человека, занимающегося наукой ради собственного удовольствия? Гораций от всей души наслаждался этой жизнью, но все же где-то глубоко внутри не исчезало беспокойство. Слишком долго он пробыл деканом, слишком сжился со своим факультетом, чтобы просто так о нем забыть. Но он твердо решил не вмешиваться и даже не пытаться разузнать, как идут дела в школе, и причиной тому была обида. Раз от его помощи отказались, он не станет навязываться. Если Дамблдор решил, что можно поставить деканом мальчишку, то пусть сам разбирается с последствиями своего решения. Может и справится, война закончилась, ему теперь будет куда легче. А с детьми, в конце концов, ничего не случится, не съест же он их! Северус знает более чем достаточно, чтобы научить всему, что положено по программе. Если, конечно, они станут слушать. О том, что случится, если не станут, Гораций решил не думать. Понадобится его помощь – попросят. А не понадобится – тем более нет смысла голову забивать.

Он придерживался этого решения ровно до того дня, когда получил письмо от Джулиуса Драммонда, своего бывшего ученика и весьма уважаемого члена магического сообщества. Драммонд выражал сожаление об отставке Горация, спрашивал о его здоровье и как бы между делом просил оказать ему любезность и уделить немного времени для разговора.

Разумеется, Гораций не прочь был поговорить, и через два дня Драммонд появился из камина в его гостиной с бутылкой отменного французского вина двухсотлетней выдержки. Тотчас были наполнены бокалы, поданы закуски и сладости, и потекла светская беседа, которую Гораций так любил и которой умел наслаждаться, узнавая то, что хотел бы знать, и, не выдавая того, что предпочел бы скрыть. Они обсудили многочисленных общих знакомых, политику министерства (разумеется, оба были ею недовольны) и вплотную подошли к теме перемен, произошедших после окончания войны.

- Признаюсь, я был очень огорчен Вашей отставкой, - говорил Драммонд, разглядывая бокал вина на свет. – Конечно, Вы заслужили отдых…

- Вот именно! – воскликнул Гораций. – Рад, что Вы меня понимаете! Я отдал школе большую часть жизни, свои лучшие годы, и оставшиеся хотел бы пожить в свое удовольствие. В конце концов, никто не может меня упрекнуть, что жизнь прошла зря…

- Ну что Вы, как можно!

- Поэтому отныне я занимаюсь только приятными делами. Такими, например, как хорошее вино и разговор с умным человеком, - Гораций отсалютовал собеседнику бокалом. – Ну а о будущем пусть заботятся молодые.

- Да, кстати, о молодых, - Драммонд перегнулся через стол, чтобы взять бутерброд с красной икрой. - Я слышал, Дамблдор назначил на Ваше место какого-то юнца. Я даже имени его никогда не слышал.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Горация.

- Признаться, я тоже был удивлен таким выбором, - ответил Гораций довольно легкомысленным тоном, хотя эта тема пришлась ему не по душе. – Но Альбус мудрый человек, он редко допускает ошибки. И он хороший директор, у меня никогда не было причин жаловаться.

- Да, мудрейший из мудрых, величайший волшебник нашего времени, - Драммонд усмехнулся. – Вероятно, я просто недостаточно умен, чтобы оценить его гениальное решение, и только по глупости своей им недоволен. Но назначить человека без имени, полукровку, не просто профессором Хогвартса, а деканом Слизерина!.. Это высшая мудрость, которую я понять и оценить не способен.

Гораций улыбнулся, наклонился вперед и, слегка понизив голос, произнес:

- Как бы не был мудр Альбус, он остается гриффиндорцем. Так что он просто не может понять… Кроме того, найти подходящего человека очень непросто, особенно… в нынешней ситуации.

- Разумеется. Быть директором Хогвартса – сложнейшая работа, и я не устаю восхищаться Дамблдором, который делает ее ради всех нас. Однако, как отец, я не могу быть равнодушен, когда дело касается моего сына. Этот молодой человек, - Драммонд презрительно скривил губы, – решил, что если уж его назначили деканом, то ему все позволено. Недавно Брендан указал одному из учеников, что происхождение последнего не дает ему право голоса в обществе благородных людей. И знаете, что сделал наш новоявленный профессор? Назвал Брендана идиотом и назначил такое наказание, что мне даже говорить о нем неприятно. Мой сын не домовой эльф! Это возмутительно!

- Без сомнения. Я ни в коей мере не отрицаю право преподавателя наказывать учеников, без наказаний не обойтись, но надо же думать, как именно это делать! Я всегда был противником унизительных наказаний подобного рода, если помните. Есть много других способов! Хотя мне кажется, что со стороны Брендана было не слишком разумно поднимать эту тему в нынешней ситуации.

- Это было очень глупо, вне всяких сомнений, о чем я ему уже написал. И я не отрицаю, что он заслужил наказание за свое легкомыслие. Но мне категорически не нравится бесцеремонное вмешательство в это дело человека без имени и тем более его методы. Поэтому я обращаюсь к Вам. Я не хочу открытого конфликта, сейчас он был бы совершенно некстати.

- Послушайте, - Гораций вскинул руки ладонями вперед. – Я целиком и полностью понимаю Ваше недовольство. Но прошу Вас, будьте снисходительны. Северус еще очень молод, а молодость склонна к преувеличению и необдуманным поступкам. Наверняка он просто хотел объяснить Брендану, что надо быть осторожнее, и в результате сам сделал глупость. Уверяю Вас, Северус всегда относился к людям благородного происхождения с большим уважением. Конечно, я поговорю с ним, и давайте забудем эту историю. Вы очень верно сказали, что сейчас не время для ссор.

- Именно поэтому я обратился к Вам, - Драммонд улыбнулся. – Все известно, что никто лучше Вас не умеет улаживать самые неприятные дела мирным путем. Так выпьем же за этот благословенный талант!

Драммонд поднял бокал.

- Выпьем! Такое чудесное вино было бы преступлением не пить даже и не имея никаких талантов.

Они чокнулись.

- И еще – за мир и согласие! – добавил Гораций. – И за то, чтобы было побольше приятных поводов для встречи.

Они расстались, вполне довольные друг другом, но не раньше, чем опустела бутылка.

Следующим же утром Гораций написал Снейпу письмо, в котором расспрашивал о школьных делах и приглашал на чашку чая, чтобы обсудить эту тему лично. Через день пришел ответ с предложением назначить встречу на вечер субботы, через три дня. Время, конечно, очень неудобное, наверняка на субботу планировалась очередная вечеринка, встреча старых друзей или что-нибудь в этом роде. Но, во-первых, никакого конкретного приглашения Гораций еще не получил, а во-вторых, дело было довольно важным. Конечно, жаль будет отказываться, если его все-таки куда-нибудь пригласят, но хотя бы причина для отказа будет самая что ни на есть настоящая. За три дня Гораций вполне смирился со своим решением, и когда Снейп субботним вечером выбрался из камина в его гостиной, пребывал в благодушном настроении.

- Добрый вечер! – произнес он, радушно улыбаясь. – Проходите, думаю, в этом кресле Вам будет удобно. Милли! Две чашки чая с бергамотом – Вы же любите чай с бергамотом? – миндальных пирожных, имбирного печенья, пирог с черникой, и, конечно, мармелад. И шоколадных лягушек! Вспомним детство, а? – Гораций подмигнул. – Может, хотите марципанов? Я люблю иногда…

- Нет, спасибо, - Снейп покачал головой, садясь в глубокое кресло, обитое золотистым плюшем. – Ничего не надо, даже чая. Вы оказались правы насчет времени – мне его просто катастрофически не хватает.

- Что делать, такова работа учителя, - вздохнул Гораций. – Я Вас предупреждал. Но чаю все же выпейте, он необходим для беседы. Давай, Милли, поживее, наш гость торопится.

Милли поклонилась и с громким хлопком исчезла.

- Могу я спросить: что случилось?

- Как Вы нетерпеливы! Я пригласил Вас, чтобы поговорить о школьных делах: как там дети, как учится, как дисциплина… Да, понимаю, эти дела не оставили Вам ни минуты свободного времени, но они же требуют, чтобы Вы немного меня послушали. Недавно ко мне приходил Джулиус Драммонд и жаловался, что Вы плохо ладите с его сыном.

- Брендан Драммонд назвал одноклассника грязнокровкой. По-вашему, мне следовало его за это похвалить?

- Разумеется, нет! Но наказание должно быть уроком, а не унижением.

- Если он не научится думать головой, мое наказание скоро покажется ему сущей мелочью, - спокойно сказал Снейп, глядя, как Милли сладости расставляет на низком столике.

- И все равно Вы не правы. Так Вы только перессоритесь со всеми и ничего больше. Вспомните себя в его возрасте. Разве Вы или Ваши товарищи не были бы возмущены подобным наказанием? Даже думать боюсь, что вы бы устроили!

- Что особенно страшного может натворить кучка подростков? – Снейп пренебрежительно пожал плечами.

- Кучка подростков! – Гораций взмахнул левой рукой – правая была занята чашкой, - Положительно, у Вас очень плохая память. Вспомните хотя бы ваши тайные собрания и упражнения в кладовке для старой мебели!

Чашка резко звякнула о блюдце. Снейп выпрямился в кресле и впервые за весь разговор пристально смотрел на Горация.

- Так Вы знали? – тихо и как-то растерянно спросил он.

- Помилуйте! – с довольным видом рассмеялся Гораций. – Неужели Вы в самом деле думаете, что я слеп и глух? Конечно я знал! И о собраниях, и о Вашем интересе к запрещенным областям магии, и об увлечении легилименцией…Не во всех подробностях, конечно, я не подслушиваю под дверью. Но надо быть полным глупцом, чтобы не видеть, когда что-то затевается.

- Вы знали и ничего не сделали? – повторил Снейп, глядя на Горация так, как будто в первый раз его видел. На лице его застыло недоуменное и обиженное выражение, словно он не мог понять, как это бывший учитель не наказал ученика за столь серьезные проступки и был глубоко обижен на него за это.

- С какой стати мне было вам мешать? – пожал плечами Гораций.- В конце концов, ничего особенно ужасного вы не натворили. Я привык заниматься своими делами и не лезть в чужие, чего и Вам советую. У всех свои развлечения.

- Развлечения?! – Снейп вскочил с кресла так резко, как будто его подбросило пружиной. - Вы считаете собрания Пожирателей Смерти клубом по интересам?

- Мерлин и Моргана! – выдохнул Гораций. – Вы же не хотите сказать!..

- Отчего же? – тихо спросил Снейп. – Вы ведь и сами все знаете.

- Но Вы… - Гораций предпринял еще одну попытку. – Вы же не были…

- Был, - жестко ответил Снейп, расстегивая рукав рубашки. – Вот, смотрите, он еще не до конца исчез. Узнаете этот знак?

Гораций в ужасе отпрянул.

- Не может быть…

- Почему же не может? – Снейп наклонился к Горацию, опираясь рукой на стол. Его изжелта-бледное лицо в обрамлении черных волос казалось зловещим, как у вампира, а сверкающие безумным блеском глаза усиливали это сходство. – Почему же?! Мы все были Вашими учениками, даже сам Темный Лорд когда-то… Вы знали, кем он был и кем стал!

- Но я никогда не думал…

- Вот именно! Вы не думали. Вы не хотели знать и понимать. Вам проще было сделать вид, что все в порядке. Чем бы дитя не тешилось, так, да? – он выпрямился и сделал шаг назад. – Вы дали мне разрешение брать книги из Закрытого Раздела, и даже не предупредили об опасности!

- Да о чем я должен был Вас предупреждать? – раздраженно спросил до некоторой степени пришедший в себя Гораций. – Что за непростительные заклятья в Азкабан сажают?

- Что Темные Искусства – не игра. Что они разрушают душу, и с этого пути очень трудно свернуть… - Снейп сцепил руки, хрустнув пальцами, и отвернулся. – Вам не было до нас никакого дела. Вы ничего о нас не знали, хотя считали, что знаете все.

- Ну знаете, это уж слишком! – возмутился Гораций. - Как это не было дела?! Разве я не пытался помочь Вам, когда…

- Вас никогда не интересовало, какие мы на самом деле. – Снейп, казалось, не слышал слов Горация. - Не связи и таланты, а то, что внутри. Личность. А внутри была гниль, - с горечью добавил он. – Что было дальше, Вы знаете. Иначе и быть не могло, – он повернулся к Горацию. – Мне не все равно, кем будут мои ученики, и что с ними будет. И я выбью из них дурь любым способом! Слышите? Любым!

Снейп стремительно развернулся на каблуках, метнулся к камину и исчез во вспышке зеленого пламени.

Гораций неподвижно сидел в кресле, бессмысленно глядя в пустой камин. Услышанное ошеломило его, потрясло до глубины души. Кажется, еще никогда в жизни ему не приходилось выслушивать столь нелепых и возмутительных обвинений. И от кого! От мальчишки, к которому он всегда незаслуженно хорошо относился. Такова людская благодарность! Обвинить Горация в пособничестве Сами-Знаете-Кому – это надо же придумать! Конечно, он хорошо относился к Тому Риддлу, пока тот учился в школе, а с чего, спрашивается, было относиться плохо? Умный, старательный мальчик, вежливый и дисциплинированный. Конечно, интересы и склонности у него были… специфические, но кто же знал, что это зайдет так далеко? Многие по молодости интересуются Темными Искусствами, годам к двадцати это обычно проходит. Особенности переходного возраста. Так что Гораций разрешал свои студентам читать книги из Закрытого Раздела, запретить – только подстегнуть любопытство. Нет в этих книгах ничего такого совсем уж страшного. И свои познания в темной магии Сами-Знаете-Кто не в школьной библиотеке почерпнул. Иначе бы не спрашивал Горация о хоркруксах. Лучше не вспоминать! И что с того, что Гораций ему ответил? Не сказал же, что именно надо сделать! Брр! Даже и подумать страшно!

И против магглов он никого не настраивал. Гораций всегда гордился своей терпимостью. Конечно, к детям из хороших семей он относился с большей симпатией, но и маггларожденный мог его заинтересовать, если, конечно, обладал каким-нибудь талантом. Как несчастная Эванс, например. Бедная девочка! Вот уж кто никогда не интересовался Темными Искусствами! А этот Снейп, который, между прочим, сидел с ней за одной партой, (Гораций, бывало, сажал этих двоих отдельно от всего класса, чтобы они не могли помогать остальным), а потом, небось, стоял рядом с Сами-Знаете-Кем и смотрел, как ее убивают, еще смеет в чем-то обвинять Горация! Совести у него нет! Не то чтобы совсем, все-таки для того, чтобы пожалеть о своих преступлениях зачатки совести нужны, но свалить все на человека, с роду никому зла не желал – это надо же додуматься! Хотя если совесть нечиста, любого обвинишь, лишь бы самому оправдаться. "Вы мне не объяснили!" Если человек не понимает, почему убивать нехорошо, то ему бесполезно что-либо объяснять. Горбатого могила исправит.

Гораций отхлебнул чая. В конце концов, не стоит обращать внимания. Снейп всегда был… несколько неуравновешен, чтобы не сказать хуже, сегодня его в очередной раз занесло. Бывает. Интересно другое – Дамблдор знает, кого он взял на работу? Да не просто взял, а чуть ли не силой заставил принять должность! Не может того быть, чтобы не знал. И считает такого человека достойным доверия! Специфический подход к делу. Впрочем, может и получится, идеи Дамблдора при всей своей нелепости обычно эффективны. Во всяком случае, он предупрежден, значит, можно спать спокойно. Чего Гораций однозначно не собирался делать, так это сообщать в Министерство, что обнаружил еще одного Пожирателя Смерти. Он осведомителем к Краучу не нанимался. Пусть Дамблдор разбирается, ему не впервой. А Горацию лучше об этом не думать, так волноваться вредно. Расслабиться бы сейчас, трубочку, что ли, выкурить… Случай критический, так что можно и вне графика, всего один раз, ничего страшного. Ну и бокал красного вина не помешает, оно полезно для здоровья.


End file.
